


Two Birds, One Stone

by SoulQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 17:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulQueen/pseuds/SoulQueen
Summary: In which Nathalie gets as bad as Emilie and Gabriel gets his head out of his ass and asks for help.





	Two Birds, One Stone

Chapter One: Confession

He knew he shouldn’t have done this, but such was the folly of the desperate. Nathalie was sick, the same sickness as Emilie. “I thought we’d have time,” he said, Nooroo watching him timidly. “No, I just wanted to keep trying. I knew it was harming her and I did nothing.” He looked down at the peacock brooch as it glitched from camouflage mode to miraculous mode. Nathalie was hospitalized, Adrien hadn’t left her side. _Just like with Emilie._

“Master?”

He sighed, gripping it and walked over to his desk. He scheduled a press conference, something that would get everyone to see him. Once it was set up, he got the grimoire and waited.

Gabriel Agreste didn’t often allow people near his home, especially not after Emilie… disappeared. So, despite its impromptu nature, as many people who could showed up to his press conference in the manor’s yard. A few notable guests were Audrey Bourgeois, Tomoe Tsurugi and her daughter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Luka Couffaine who didn’t really care about Gabriel Agreste, but Marinette did so he was there with her. The press conference was of course broadcasted.

Gabrielle Agreste stepped up to the podium and said something no one expected, and few suspected. “Nooroo, dark wings rise.” And there he was, Hawkmoth, the terrorist that preyed on negative emotions.

“Ladybug, the Guardian, whoever you both are. I surrender.” He held up the peacock miraculous as cameras zoomed in on its glitching state.

The crowd gasped, police swarmed him, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng ran away, followed closely by her blue-haired friend.

He had been in police custody for three hours when Ladybug finally entered the interrogation room. He was cuffed to the table and could glimpse two other Miraculous holders waiting outside the door, the turtle and fox. Chat Noir did not enter the room with her, instead, the snake did. The miraculous were on the table in front of him beside the grimoire.

“What were you trying to get out of all this,” she said, calmer than he had expected.

“I have told the police everything.”

“Then you should have no trouble telling me.” She glared down at him.

“Of course,” he sighed, looking at the brooches. “I did this for my wife. We found these on a trip to Tibet and in our curiosity used them. But the peacock miraculous is damaged, the effects spreading to its holder until they fall into a coma. It happened to Emilie;” he hung his head, “it’s happening to Natalie.”

If she pitied him, she gave no indication.

“Please, Ladybug, if you can save them. You must be able to,” he tried to stand, but the cuffs prevented him. The snake holder glared at him; they didn’t have a weapon as far as he knew.

Ladybug gathered the miraculous and grimoire.

“To save a life will cost another, Monsieur Agreste,” she said before stepping through the door.

“I know.”


End file.
